Daijoubu
by Profe Fest
Summary: Memulai perjalanan bukan berarti akhir, Roy. Aku pasti akan kembali kemari, ke tempat dimana kau berada. /RoyEd/ Warning! Sho-ai, BL, OOC, Ed POV! Don't like, don't read! Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa**

**_Daijoubu_ © Profe Fest**

******Cover © Owner**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : RoyEd**

**Warning : Sho-ai, BL, OOC, typo, Edward POV!**

**Saya sudah memperingati, ya. Silakan klik tanda panah dipojok kiri atas jika ada salah satu yang tidak Anda sukai dibagian peringatan. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah berniat meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini~!**

.

.

.

"Kau akan pergi?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Aku tertegun, langkah kakiku terhenti sempurna. Kutolehkan kepalaku kebelakang, menatap pria berambut hitam berusia nyaris kepala tiga namun masih memiliki wajah yang tampan, terlalu tampan malah. Angin memainkan dedaunan di pohon serta rambut kami, seperti memberi kesan dramatis layaknya pada drama-drama romantis.

Kuangkat sudut bibirku satu senti. "Kau pikir apa lagi?" tanyaku ringan. Ia masih berdiri disana, tersenyum tipis namun dengan kepedihan didalamnya.

"Apa kau tak akan merindukanku?" tanyanya nyaris berbisik. Aku terkekeh mendengarnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia berkata begitu jujur—meskipun hanya tersirat.

"Merindukanmu? Rasanya aku hanya akan merindukan Risembool ketimbang kau," ralatku percaya diri.

Kupikir itu akan membuatnya mengumpat seperti biasa, namun sekarang ia malah menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "Ho? Jadi aku tak dirindukan nih? Kalau begitu, telpon saja Risembool kalau kau merasa kangen."

"Sialan," desisku tajam. Ia tertawa mendengarnya.

"Bercanda, Ed. Bercanda. Apa kau tak punya selera humor?" tanyanya.

"_Oh yeah_? Kalau begitu terimalah tepuk tangan dariku karena berhasil menciptakan lelucon ditengah perpisahan ini," sindirku sarkatis.

"Tadi siapa yang merusak bagian seriusnya?" ia memasukkan tangan kanannya kedalam saku celana. Aku kembali mengumpat, sulit sekali rasanya mengalahkan pria itu. Kulihat ia kembali tertawa, sialan suatu saat pasti akan kuberikan tamparan keras pada wajahnya untuk balasan.

"Kau terlalu serius, _Fullmetal_," katanya bertepatan saat ia mengeluarkan tangannya yang tadi merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Dilemparkannya benda itu kearahku, beruntung aku sigap menangkapnya.

"A- apa ini?" tanyaku sembari melihat benda yang dilemparkannya. Mataku terbelalak, sejenak napasku terhenti sesaat. Sebuah pena berwarna merah, _simple_ namun memang itulah yang membuatnya tampak istimewa.

"Merah itu warna yang mencolok, sama seperti kau," ia menjelaskan tiba-tiba. Aku tertegun. Belum sempat menjawab, pria itu kembali berbicara.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, meskipun kau tak memberiku apapun untuk diingat selain kenangan. Karena itu, di perjalananmu kali ini, kuberikan kau pena itu agar kau juga merindukanku." Katanya tenang seraya mengangkat sudut bibirnya penuh percaya diri.

Aku mendengus, "pertukaran setara, eh?" tanyaku geli sambil memasukkan pena itu kedalam saku jaketku yang juga berwarna merah. Ia tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum tenang.

"Terima kasih hadiahmu, Pak tua," kataku seraya mengeratkan pegangan pada koper. "Aku pergi dulu!" pamitku sambil berbalik dan melambaikan sebelah tanganku yang tak memegang apapun.

"Tunggu, Ed!" pria itu kembali mencegahku, membuatku kembali menolehkan kepala ke belakang, bertanya-tanya kenapa ia malah berusaha mencegahku.

"Jangan sampai mati ditengah perjalanan," pesannya.

Aku nyaris terkekeh mendengarnya. "Harusnya kau katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Pak tua. Jangan mati sebelum aku kembali dan memberimu tinju gratis!" balasku.

"Apa? Kau berniat memberiku pelukan gratis? Aku tersanjung sekali, _Fullmetal_," ia terkekeh.

"Kau ingin ada jejak sepatu diwajahmu, hah?!"

"Bercanda, Ed," katanya cepat sembari meredakan tawanya. "Tapi kalau kau berniat memberikan pelukan gratis, aku tak pernah keberatan."

"Dalam mimpimu, Pak tua!" balasku setengah berteriak.

"Tentu, aku akan memimpikan itu setiap malam, Ed!"

"Mimpimu itu tak akan pernah jadi kenyataan!"

"Tenang saja, aku pernah dengar jika kau memimpikan mimpi lebih dari tiga kali, itu akan jadi kenyataan!"

Aku mendengus, pria itu tak pernah mau kalah. Percuma berdebat dengannya, yang ada aku hanya akan membuang waktu. "Terserah lah, aku pergi dulu!" aku kembali melangkah menjauhinya.

"Kutunggu kau di Central, Ed!" katanya sedikit berteriak, tangan kanannya dilambaikan ke udara berkali-kali, memberi ucapan selamat jalan. Aku tersenyum seraya ikut melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

'_Jangan khawatir, Roy. Ini hanya perjalanan biasa, tak akan terjadi apapun. Aku pasti akan kembali kemari, ke tempat dimana kau berada.'_

.

.

.

**A/N** : ALOHAAAAAAAA~! Saya Author baru di fandom ini, maafkan saya karena para karakter disini menjadi sangat OOC tingkat wahid didalam fic yang _absurd_, sableng, bin ajaib ini /sujud sembah/. Btw, ini ceritanya si Ed mau pergi gitu terus Roy ngucapin salam perpisahan. Tadinya sih niat latarnya di stasiun, tapi akhirnya jadi di jalanan yang masih daerah Risembool uvu #nak.

Maaf banget fic ini jadi nggak jelas, ini juga akibat bikinnya dadakan. Maaf ya kalo banyak _typo_ sama OOC banget. Terus tulisan Risembool itu bener nggak ya? :| Duh, maaf banget ceritanya aneh banget. Ya kali si Ed mau nelpon Roy, itu terlalu OOC :"D /nak.

Akhir kata, karena disini terlalu banyak kekurangan, ada yang berniat _review_? Saya tunggu _review_ kalian semua ya! Peninggalan Anda di fic ini tentu akan menjadi suatu motivasi tersendiri untuk saya. Intinya, semoga kalian menikmati fic ini dan sampai jumpa! ^O^)/

.

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
